gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Match Game/Merchandise
These are the many products/merchandise/goods that were brought to us due to the success of Match Game. Board Games Home versions of The Match Game were made by Milton Bradley from 1963 to 1978. The first eight were based on the 1960s edition of the show (six standard boxed editions, as well as a "Fine Edition" and a "Collector's Edition"), and the latter three were based on the 1970s version. The 1960s versions and first two 1970s versions had the same non-comedic answers as the '60s show; the third '70s edition finally started using the more innuendo-laden questions of the '70s show. 1960s match game vintage board games 1963.jpg|Milton Bradley 1963 1st edition. $T2eC16V,!y0FI,Zoh27oBSUgbYLcZQ~~60_3.jpg|Unboxing pic189360_md.jpg|MB 1963 2nd edition. pic1125095_md.jpg|MB 3rd edition. The Match Game 4th.jpg|4th edition. il_fullxfull.213645726.jpg|MB fifth edition. pic189361_md.jpg|MB sixth edition. $(KGrHqRHJDoFDEjZ!gRrBQyU(juDS!~~60_35.JPG|MB Fine edition. pic95314_md.jpg|Collector's edition. 1970s GameMatchGame.jpg|MB 1974 1st edition. MG 2nd edition 1978.png|MB 2nd edition 1978. MatchGame3rd.JPG|MB 1978 3rd edition. Cancelled Games A video game version of Match Game was planned to be released for the Atari 2600 by the Great Game Company in 1983 and its based on the 1973 version, but since the Video Game Crash at the time, the project never got off the ground; therefore, it was cancelled. Plans for a CD-ROM version of the game for PCs were made by Sierra Software in 2001, but the game was never released. sierra-logo_21.jpg A mobile version of Match Game ''was going be released by Telescope, inc. in 2005. They even had a logo based on the 1978-82 era on their website. However, the game was never made nor released. 2005_matchgamelogo.gif Online Games After success with their online version of ''Family Feud, Uproar.com released a single-player version of Match Game in 2001. However, as of September 30, 2006 the website has been temporarily shut down, no longer offering any game show based games of any kind. logo_off.gif matchgame_regular.gif match.gif lk_uproar2.jpg GSN offered a interactive version of Match Game on their website that allows users to play along with episodes of the show as they air. However, as of January 1, 2007 only those shows airing between 7PM and 10PM were Interactive and Match Game itself was not one of them. MG_Interactive_Icon.jpg I10_C.jpg I19_C.jpg match-game.jpg.w300h225.jpg|Match in progress team_matchgame.jpg|Other match in progress I10_D.jpg Mobile Game Prior to the GSN Interactive online game, they also had a Interactive mobile phone version of Match Game PM courtesy of Goldpocket iTV. M7_B.jpg Slot Machine A five reels video slot machine based on the 1970s version was released by WMS Gaming in 2003. featuring simulated caricatures of Jimmie "JJ" Walker, Brett Somers, Charles Nelson Reilly, Morgan Fairchild, Rip Taylor, and Vicki Lawrence as the panelists and a simulated Gene Rayburn as the host. the slot machine's bonus round is also faithful to the original game format--one round is adapted from the main game, the second from the Super-Match bonus round. Match_Game_Slot_Machine.jpg Match_Game_Slots_Buttons.jpg Match_Game_Slots_Screen_2.jpg Match_Game_Slots_Screen.jpg Match Game Slots.jpg|Match Game Slots logo 6a00d8341bff7253ef00e54f754eb38833-800wi.jpg against_03.jpg 6146_1.png 6146_2.png|Promotional image 6146_3.png matchgame2.jpg|A match in progress with Gene Rayburn on it screen-shot-2010-03-01-at-4-04-25-pm.png|Credits won after a playing of Match Game slots including Vicki Lawrence mgslots.JPG MGBrett.png against_04.jpg $(KGrHqNHJCEE92!KG8IqBPoFYI3wHg~~60_57.JPG Match_Game_Slot_Machine_Topper.jpg MGGlass.png MatchGameWMSGaming.png $T2eC16h,!zUE9s39!e8rBR-,ilWNqQ~~60_57.JPG Match_Game_Slant_Top.png $T2eC16J,!ygE9s7HHp1TBR-,jFvYWw~~60_57.jpg match_g.jpg ADDITIONAL NOTE: Morgan Fairchild has never appeared on any incarnation of the show itself. DVD Movies & Games A DVD set featuring 30 episodes of the 1970s version and the original 1960s pilot was released in 2006. An additional "Dumb Dora" edition came out with only eight episodes. 7311724.jpg|2006 edition. cover-full.jpg|Dumb Dora edition. A DVD game with clips and questions from the 1970's shows was released in 2007 by Endless Games. Gameplay was mostly based on the show, but allowed for up to six onscreen players. Scoring was different as well; first round matches scored $50 each, and second round matches were worth $100 each. Also, the "Super Match" portion was played differently, with the Audience Match played after the first round by the leading player(s), and the Head-to-Head Match played after the second round by the winning player(s), with a correct match doubling the winnings of the player(s). 41Pter1KcSL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|2007 DVD game. Amazon Alexa A skill game for Amazon Alexa was released by PullString Inc. in 2017, featuring the "Super Match" round from the 70s version whereby users attempt to match one of the top three answers from an audience poll to a fill-in-the-blank question. Each day users receive a new set of questions. If they happen to miss a day, they can play catch-up mode for the week. AlexaplayMatchGame.jpg Books A Biographical book called The Matchless Gene Rayburn was published by BearManor Media, authorized by Adam Nedeff and was released for Paperback, Hardback and Kindle Fire in 2015. The Matchless Gene Rayburn Front Cover.jpg In the summer of 2019, a second book titled Match Game 101: A Backstage History of Match Game, authored by A. Ashley Hoff and published by Castle TNT Press, was released in Hardback. Match Game 101 book.jpg Link Blog about Match Game board game (70's version) Amazon.com: Match Game: Alexa Skills Category:Match Game Category:Merchandise